


Monsters in the Dark

by NyanzoYiffmada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanzoYiffmada/pseuds/NyanzoYiffmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenyatta finds out that the abandoned mines at Route 66 aren't as abandoned as he'd thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Porn I promised for a friend. This is nothing but absolute filth and I'm only slightly sorry.

_Zenyatta wasn't sure how he'd gotten seperated from the others. It was as if one minute they were there and they next they weren't. Apparently the monk had made a wrong turn into one of the abandoned mines at Route 66 but this was fine! He just had to find his way back...except it was startlingly dark and there were many branching tunnels of which Zenyatta was not sure he'd come out of. As Zenyatta wandered, he heard a deep growl from somewhere in the tunnels and felt dread well inside him. Whatever it was, it was big and sounded rather dangerous. He did his best to avoid whatever it was but no matter which way he went, the sound only seemed to get louder. Suddenly, something reached out from the darkness and grabbed him around the waist, yanking him into the pitch black and into a section of mine that had caved in, allowing light inside. Whatever had grabbed him stayed hidden inside the darkness but Zenyatta could now see that the appendage that had grabbed him was a tendril, thick and covered in some kind of sticky mucus. Despite his struggles, the beast would not release him. More tendrils reached out, easily grabbing his healing orbs and ripping them from their orbit around his neck while others tore at his pants._

  
"No, stop!" _he cried though he doubted the beast would understand. His pants fell to the ground in shreds, two tendrils forcing his legs apart as a third, smaller one rubbed at his slit. When he tried to push it away, the tendril around his waist moved to wrap around his wrists and painfully yanked them upwards. Now unimpeded, the small tendril rubbed at the sensitive folds before forcefully pushing in, causing Zenyatta to gasp and whimper. The tendral writhed inside him, rubbing against his walls and against the bundle of nerves that made his head spin. Sticky, clear fluid dripped down this thighs and along the already slimy tendril as it curled and brushed around inside him as if getting a feel for how much room was there before a second, larger one joined it, sliding easily inside beside the other. Zenyatta clenched around them helplessly as he panted, weak mewling sounds escaping him before turning into a scream. Unlike the smaller one, the larger tendril had set to thrusting into him, dragging out slowly before quickly and brutally pushing in._

  
"Oh! N-no, sto-" _he couldn't even get the words out, hips twitching with each thrust. He squirmed as each thrust brought him closer and closer to orgasm, his moans steadily growling louder before throwing his head back and howling, clenching around the tendrils as fluid sprayed around them. Tired and over sensitive, Zenyatta twitched as the tendrils pulled out of him, a thin line of mixed fluids connecting him to the creature before breaking off. Had it amused itself enough to let him go? His hopes were immediately crushed as a much larger tendril slithered up to him._  
_"No, please!" he yelled desperately, struggling with renewed vigor._ "Stop!"

  
_The beast payed him no mind, shoving the obscenely large tendril inside of his abused hole causing him to let out a wail. Though he could shed no tears Zenyatta sobbed as it stretched him out more than he thought was possible and started to thrust into him with the same brutality as the one before. Zenyatta could do little but sob and scream as it battered that spot inside him that made it feel like electricity was running through his body, his legs shaking uncontrollably. As he reached orgasm a second time, he clenched around the tendril and felt it spasm, pulsing as it started to fill him with liquid heat and...something solid. Eggs, it was laying eggs inside him and Zenyatta sobbed out a pathetic, "No!", but it was no use. One after one it pushed the eggs inside him as others slithered over with his orbs. The minute the large one receded from his hole, the others started pushing the healing orbs in with the eggs. Each time he thought another couldn't fit the creature forced it until he felt fit to burst and he shook with shame and unwanted pleasure. Suddenly, a yell echoed out through the cavern._

  
"Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" _A sudden flash of green and Genji was there, dragon blade slicing the tendrils holding Zenyatta and easily catching his master. Relief and horror struck Zenyatta at seeing his student. On one hand, he was saved, but on the other, he didn't want Genji to see him like this. The beast bellowed a roar and went to swat them but Genji simply cleaved off that limb as well before climbing up the wall and out of the mine, easily dodging the tendrils that followed until the mouth of the cavern of which the beast could not reach. When Genji judged them to be a safe distance, he gentle set Zenyatta down._

  
"Master, are you-"

  
"Please, don't..." _Zenyatta whimpered. He shuttered as his body made a loud squelching sound and one of the orbs slipped out much to his mortification. No, please, not in front of Genji! Hadn't he been through enough? Despite these thoughts everything came spilling out; first his orbs and then a slurry of eggs and something resembling semen. Zenyatta refused to look at Genji, fearing what he would do, what he would say._

  
"Master..." _Genji's voice sounded strained and suddenly Zenyatta found himself on his back, legs pressed to his chest Genji kissing and licking at the thick cables of his neck._

  
"I-Kuso-I can't-" _Genji seemed at a lost for words, scrabbling at his cod piece to free his throbbing cock before easily sliding inside Zenyatta._ "G-Gomen, Master. I managed to track you into the mine b-but when I found you-fuck!" _he pants like he can't breath as he fucks into Zenyatta's over sensitive slit. Despite how full he'd been, Zenyatta still manages to clench around him, fingers dig into the dirt as the Omnic sobs in overstimulated pleasure._ "When I f-found you, that thing was filling you up, fucking you so hard and I just-" _the cyborg hissed and started fucking Zenyatta even harder._ "見て混乱した今、私は抑えることができなかった" _he moaned out before letting out a howl and filling Zenyatta with his own seed causing the other to scream out his own orgasm. Genji watched intently as he pulled out and their mixed fluids spilled from Zenyatta's thoroughly abused sex._  
"Gorgeous." _he cooed._ "You're absolutely perfect, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> Genji- Seeing the mess you made just now, I couldn't hold back


End file.
